powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Speed/Enhanced
The power to reach extraordinary physical speed without exhaustion or overheating due to friction. Not to be confused with Enhanced Agility. Also known as Superhuman Speed or Sonic Velocity. Capability Can maneuver at everything sonic speed. A high level, can reach 1085 miles/hour velocity within 5 seconds. A few high levels can also move at the speed of light, or even faster. This feat is not without any ill effects however, as it will affect the body because of the late displacement of molecules. Appliance Associations The ability may stem from Kinetic Augmentation. Techniques Some can perform: *“''rapid gyration''”: to spin like a cyclone. *“''heightened Reflexes''”: possesses reflexes far above the average human. Reflexes are so advanced that they can go through an entire apartment, checking all the rooms and taking out the survivors in just mere seconds. *“''flight''”: ability to propel themselves through the air. To hover in mid-air they apply thrust downward in a carefully controlled manner. When carrying another, unprotected human being aloft, they do not move faster than 60 miles per hour in order that their "passenger" is be able to breathe easily (Some can breathe at somewhat higher rates due to training) and so that the "passenger" will not suffer harm from wind, friction, or air turbulence. *“''accelerated metabolism''”: possesses a boosted metabolism that can be used to heal wounds quickly.Sometimes is a weakness so that the user needs large amounts of food to sustain themselves. *“''enhanced durability''”: as a side effect of partially robbing their molecules of their atomic motion, the binding forces within and between the molecules increase. This enhances the sheer toughness of their entire body. This effect gives their skin enough durability to withstand the ravages of wind, friction and air turbulence. *“''G-Force compensation''”: ability to use their super speed to automatically compensate for any G-Force difference. *"molecular vibration": ability to vibrate molecules to become intangible. *"fast hitting" to hit up to a thousand times per minute. *"time travel" High level users can run faster than the speed of sound to travel back or forward through time. (Some may not be able to control it and need a device to help like Barry Allen's Cosmic Treadmill.) Personality A constant user of this ability may become consistently urgent, impatient, and brash. They may be quite twitchy and unstable when tending to manners or issues not common to their own prior knowledge. The user may exhibit mental and behavioral flightiness. Known Users *Quicksiver (Marvel) *Northstar (Marvel) *Superman (DC Comics) *Super-Girl (DC Comics) *Superboy (DC Comics) *Flash (DC Comics) *Kid Flash (DC Comics) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Many Characters of the Dragon Ball Universe *Daphne Millbrook (Heroes) *Edgar (Heroes) *Peter Petrelli (Heroes; one off) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mighty the Armidillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros., via Dash forme) *Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Helen Wheels (Ben 10) *XLR8 (Ben 10) *Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *Veronica Ronny ''Robinson (''Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) *Conner McKnight (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) *Speed (Sky High) *Pohatu (Bionicle, via Kanohi mask) *Umbra (Bionicle) *Kabal (Mortal Kombat) *Speed (Marvel) *The Whizzer (Marvel) *Stephanie Powell (No Ordinary Family) *Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Killua Zaoldyeck (Hunter x Hunter) *Jonny Quick (DC Comics) *Max Mercury (DC Comics) *Professor Zoom (DC Comics) *Jesse Quick (DC Comics) *Max Harden (The X-Files) *Jetray (Ben 10: AF/UA) =Gallery= File:Powers speed T&B1.jpg|A lightning fast Daphne (Heroes, right) arrives to fetch Ando before he can even notice. File:Sonic-running-sonic-the-hedgehog-2203938-250-197.jpg|Sonic Running. Zoom beating Barry.png|Flash getting beat by Prof. Zoom XLR8 Running.jpg|XLR8 (Ben 10) can run really fast Speed Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers